The Storm
"The Storm" is the sixteenth and final episode of the ninth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and thirty-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on March 31, 2019. It was written by Angela Kang & Matt Negrete and directed by Greg Nicotero. Plot In the aftermath of an overwhelming loss, the communities must brave a ferocious blizzard; as one group deals with an enemy from within, another is forced to make a life or death decision. Synopsis TBA Other Cast Co-Stars *Antony Azor as R.J. Grimes Deaths *None Trivia * Last appearance of Henry. (Photograph) **A picture of a young Henry in his old armor holding his fighting stick can be seen as well as a birthday card for him and a small pin representing Shiva. Carol leaves them in a box in the Kingdom with Henry's name on it. * Last appearance of The Kingdom. **This marks the second community to fall, after the Sanctuary. Both fell to uninhabitable conditions, versus walkers or people. * Last appearance of The Sanctuary. **Ironically, the Kingdomners take shelter in the Sanctuary to avoid the storm. *The title of the episode, "The Storm", refers to the blizzard the survivors had to endure in the winter. **This episode's title is similar to the previous episode, being put together to form the common phrase "the calm before the storm". *Several survivors, including Alden and Carol, have become aggressive towards Lydia, blaming her for the pike victim’s deaths. In contrast, Daryl still defends Lydia and reminds Carol that Henry had wanted her with them. **Lydia, in turn, is forming suicidal tendencies, such as trying to let a walker bite her and trying to get Carol to kill her. *Michonne’s sense of unity between communities has been revived. **She has also gained a respect for Negan after Negan risked his life to save Judith. *Carol and Ezekiel have divorced, with Carol returning to Alexandria. *This episode marks the first time Daryl Dixon has appeared in all episodes of a season. **It also marks the first time a character has appeared in all sixteen episodes since Season 3, when the number of episodes were upped. *The Kingdom finally has to be abandoned after a series of disasters including the ailing boiler finally going, the rot spreading as well as several fires. In the final shots of the Kingdom, the fence appears to be scorched with several buildings showing extensive fire damage to the point of some missing their roofs completely or partially. *Before the Kingdom had to be abandoned, Daryl and Lydia appear to have settled there. *One of the walkers found on the road is a direct reference to the interrogated zombie in the 1985 George Romero film Return of the Living Dead *The Hilltop is now ruled by a council which can't come to any security resolutions, still reeling from the losses of Jesus, Tara and everyone else. They have also sent letters to Maggie, but she hasn't yet responded. *The bridge Rick Grimes tried to fix is mentioned. According to Aaron, that bridge would've cut half a day off the trip. Its called Rick Grimes' Bridge by the characters while discussing it. *The storm is shown to be so severe that walkers are frozen solid in place to the point that their heads shatter when hit. *Pictures of Hershel Greene and Glenn Rhee can be seen on the walls of the Hilltop. Comic Parallels TBA Goofs/Bloopers TBA Category:TV Series Category:Season 9 (TV Series) Category:Episodes Category:Future Articles Category:Season Finales Category:TV Episodes